coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7511 (10th January 2011)
Plot Joy cannot believe her ears as John explains how Colin dropped dead in front of him, and he and Charlotte buried his body under the factory floor. Becky's astonished by Claire's confession. Claire wants to notify the police but Becky warns they won't be lenient due to her grief and the boys could lose their mother too. Joy's angina flares up as she gets distressed. John's horrified when her neighbour calls round and covers Joy's mouth to silence her. Leanne admits to Ken and Deirdre that Peter was a nightmare during their holiday, insulting all and sundry for treating him like an invalid. Becky tells Steve that Claire clobbered Tracy. Steve's outraged but Becky makes him see that Tracy's done herself no favours by lying to the police. John releases Joy but discovers that she is not breathing. John's mortified to realise that he has killed again. Maria and Chris have enjoyed their date. Maria heads home while Chris buys Lloyd a drink. Lloyd sees Chris in a new light. Claire goes to the police station and hands herself in. Steve and Becky arrive to stop her but are too late. Peter's sick of being fussed over at No.1. He loses his rag and declares that he, Leanne and Simon are returning home to the flat in the morning. Claire tells DC Redfern how she pushed Tracy and made her stumble. She assumes Tracy must have hit her head but claims she did not stop to find out. John and Chesney join Fiz at the hospital where they are allowed to hold Hope for the first time. John's overcome with mixed emotions as he cradles his baby girl. Cast Regular cast *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Chris Gray - Will Thorp *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Joshua Peacock - Benjamin Beresford *Cheryl Gray - Holly Quin-Ankrah *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Freddie Peacock - Lewis & Niall Beresford (Uncredited) Guest cast *DC Redfern - Paul Warriner *Joy Fishwick - Doreen Mantle *Clifford - Dave Dutton *Desk Sergeant - Peter Foster Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Rosamund Street *Weatherfield General - Neonatal unit *Weatherfield Police Station - Front desk and interview room *Joy Fishwick's house - Living room and hallway Notes *Hope Stape appears in this episode but is portrayed by a prosthetic baby instead of a real one due to the character's premature birth. *The nurses who hand Hope Stape to Fiz for her to hold are uncredited, although one of them is a speaking part, as are "Sparky" and "Dale", two lads who Becky McDonald recognises at the police station when she and Steve follow Claire Peacock there. *''TV Times'' synopsis: John confesses everything to a horrified Joy, who accuses him of murdering Colin; Becky is stunned by more revelations from Tracy's attacker; and Leanne struggles to manage Peter. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 11,180,000 viewers (2nd place) Category:2011 episodes